The Small Things
by I Was Sacrificed To Jashin
Summary: It's just a bunch of cute AizenxIchigo drabbles and one shots. I've noticed their pairing isn't very popular so I've decided to write about them myself.
1. Chapter 1

The Small Things

**Disclaimer**: Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I however do not, but if I did a lot of people would still be alive and there would be lots of yaoi couples! Until then, me no own...

**Warnings**: AizenIchi, yaoi and fluff

**Author****'****s****Note**: Okay, so this is just a big collection of one shots for AizenIchi that randomly pop into my head. Constructive criticism is welcome, there is always room for improvement.

Enjoy.

Chapter 1: When in Doubt, Blame Grimmjow

-§AizenIchi§-

**Beginning Chapter**

"Ichigo-sama, Aizen-sama requests your presence immediately in his office," Ulquiorra Schiffer said in his usual apathetic tone, still keeping the polite suffix at the end of the Queen of Hueco Mundo's name.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra. You make take your leave," Ichigo responded, briskly walking out of his bedroom.

Ichigo shifted his eyes from side to side as he walked down the orange and blue splattered corridors.

When Ichigo finally made it to the other side of Las Noches, he quickly found Sosuke's office. He pushed open one of the two double doors.

"Whoops," he whispered as he saw Sosuke standing in front of his desk, smiling pleasantly.

Ichigo walked forward, closing the door behind him. He stood a foot away from his husband and waited for the scolding to begin.

"Hello, my love," Sosuke greeted him, leaning down and pressed his lips to Ichigo's ear. "Would you like to explain to me how the paint got on the _white_walls of my palace?" he asked him, caressing his cheek.

Ichigo's gaze shifted down, the floor suddenly becoming super interesting.

"Grimmjow did it?"

**End of Chapter**

**Author****'****s****Note:** Okay, so I hope you enjoyed the first one shot in my new collection and please review if you liked it or not!

**Question****of****the****Chapter:**Do you have any suggestions for what the later chapters to be about?

Bye-Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

The Small Things

**Disclaimer:** Let me just tell you now. You would know if I owned Bleach...:D

**Warnings:** AizenIchi, OOCness, yaoi and fluff!

**Couples****in****this****Chapter:** Aizen x Ichigo

**Authoress****Note:**Okay! I don't know if many of you wanted me to update or not because I only got one review last chapter and that was my sister! So, please, please, please tell me how you guys like (or dislike) my story! :D

**Thank****You:****Golden****Angel****'****s****Tears** (my awesome sister) for reviewing my last chapter! Love you sis!

Okay that's enough chit-chat for now. On with the story!

**-§AizenIchi§-**

**Chapter 2: Coffee Machines**

**Beginning of Chapter**

Sosuke stood in horror, as did the rest of the Espada, at the kitchen door.

"Ichi...how are you doing this morning?" Sosuke asked carefully, a slightly shaken look in his eyes.

Ichigo turned away from his coffee machine...or where there once was a coffee machine, just long enough to glance in Sosuke's direction, his orange hair disheveled in a cute fashion. Although as cute and adorable as he was at the moment, Ichigo had an icy glare set in his usually warm and playful chocolate covered eyes. His target. Sosuke, his husband of course.

"Aizen Sosuke," Ichigo hissed out, "what happened to _my_coffee machine? I've seemed to have misplaced it," Ichigo was still glaring and Sosuke would probably have died of a heart attack if he was human.

"Um, you see Ichigo, I don't really like coffee all that much so I had the contraption removed from the kitchen and back where it belongs," Sosuke answered hesitantly as his lover's blood seemed to boil.

"Where exactly does _my_ coffee machine belongs again?"

"In the store, in the human world...sorry?"

"It's okay Sosuke," Ichigo smiled evilly, walking closer to Sosuke, leaning up to place a small peck on his lips before pulling away and wrapping his arms around his neck, "I was meaning to get a new coffee maker anyway."

Sosuke's eyes slightly widened, a confused look crossing them.

"What do mean?"

"I'll be expecting a new coffee maker in an hour. Because it's either that or you'll be sleeping on the couch for a long, _long_ time," a maniacal laugh was heard down the halls of Las Noches as Ichigo strutted from the room, a hop in his step, leaving Sosuke and his dumbfounded expression in the kitchen.

Grimmjow gulped.

"Aizen, your wife scares me..."

**End of Chapter**

**Authoress****Note:** Okay, so I hope you enjoyed the second chapter and please don't forget to review!

**Question****of****the****Chapter:** If you could be any animal in the world, what would you be and why?

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

The Small Things

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own Bleach...sadly.

**Authoress ****Note:** Okay, so you guys are amazing and I love you all so much!

**Thank ****You:** **Goldenqueenofthecove**(my awesome sister), **Magdalen****Beller, ****metsfan101, ****KHR-getbackers **and **Sakusha ****Saelbu**! Thank you all of my wonderful reviewers, I love you all and please enjoy this next chapter!

**Chapter 3: Teddy Bears**

**Beginning of Chapter**

-§AizenIchi§-

Sosuke walked to his bedroom only to see a giant lump in the center of his white silk sheets.

Eyebrow raised, Sosuke walked over to the dubbed lump, a look of confusion and anger set in his brown eyes. He went over and poked the lump on his bed, and the thing under the sheets stirred a bit and rolled over a shock of orange hair sticking out from under the silk.

Sosuke smirked, ripping the sheets clean off of the bed and was suprised to see that the lump was mostly made up of a huge teddy bear that ressembled a panda bear, Ichigo hugging it around the stomach.

Ichigo's face was calm and he just had an entirely tranquil aura about him at the moment.

Sosuke put his hand into the pocket of his hakama, pulling out a cell phone that Ichigo had tought him how to use and took a picture. He smiled evilly as he set his new wallpaper up.

_Ichigo can be so childish sometimes! _Sosuke thought to himself as he strutted out of the room, a look of pure amusement in his eyes, _Oh, how I love you Ichi..._

**End of Chapter**

**Authoress Note:**Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry that this chapter sucks a lot and should be burned for it's incredibly sucky-ness! T.T I'll try to write more often and I'll try to write better!

**Answer:** I would be a wolf because they are beautiful, elegant and super smart.

**Question of the Chapter:** If you could have any name in the world, what would it be and why?

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

The Small Things

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do not own Bleach or any of the characters. I do however own a Bleach poster and key chain, but not the anime...depressingly.

**Thank You:**

**YaoiMonster:** Thank you for the complements! You are very sweet! :D

**Sakusha Saelbu:** Thank you for telling me that the chapter didn't suck. It means a lot to me! Yeah, I think I want to write a reaction chapter, but that's going to be held off for a while. :D

**Metsfan 101:** Thank you so much for the complement and I hope you enjoy the chapters later on! :D

**Magdalen Beller:** Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter and chapters further on! :D

**Goldenqueenofthecove:** Thank you sis, and I will try to update more often! :D ~Squiggly~

**Anonyn Freak:** Thank you for reviewing my chapters and I really hope you enjoy this one and the ones I'll be typing later! :D

**Authoress Note:** I'm sooo sorry for the late update and I'll try to write more often to keep you (my wonderful readers) entertained!

Enjoy!

-§AizenIchi§-

Chapter 4: I Hate Tea!

***Beginning Chapter***

Ichigo twitched in his seat beside Sosuke in the meeting room, glaring at his forth tea cup of the day. The tea had made him feel disgusted with himself as he quickly gulped down the rest of the foul liquid in the cup.

"Ichigo darling, would you like some more-"

Ichigo abruptly stood up from his chair, knocking it over in the process and slamming his hands down on the table, effectively shutting up everyone in the room including Sosuke.

"You know what Aizen Sosuke? I hate tea! It's the worst beverage I have ever tasted in my entire life! It's bland and has a gross bitterness that I hate and I wish that tea never existed! I'm a coffee lover and I am never switching to tea! If you ever ask me if I want tea again, I'm going to rip out your intestines after gauging out your eyeballs and force you to watch as you eat them!" Ichigo screamed, panting at the end of his rant because he had said it all in one breath.

Ichigo looked around the room at the gaping mouths of the Espada and the shrinking figures of Gin, Tousen and Sosuke.

"~Love you!~" Ichigo leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on Sosuke's gaping lips, before skipping out of the meeting room with a small hop in his step

***End Chapter***

**Authoress Note:** Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked reading this as much as I loved writing it!

**Answer:** I would love for my name to be Aja! I have just always loved the name and thought it was unique.

**Question of the Chapter:** What is your favorite holiday?


	5. Chapter 5

The Small Things

**Disclaimer:** If I've told you once, I've told you a zillion times (or at least that's my logic), I do not own Bleach and/or any of Tite Kubo's characters nor do I own this commercial...WAHHHH!

**Thank You:**

**Goldenqueenofthecove:** Okay, so thank you for reviewing Djirra and please review again!

**YaoiMonster:** Thank you SO much for reviewing and I am sorry to hear that you are sick and I really hope you get better soon! ;D (even though you're probably not sick anymore...)

**TheJiminy:** I am so sorry for this one coming out so late and I will definitely try to update more frequently!

**Yukino89: **Thank you for reviewing and I hope you will read again!

**Authoress Note:** Okay so I love you all and I want to thank everyone who reviewed my previous chapters and I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 5: Justice is Served

**Beginning of Chapter**

-§AizenIchi§-

Eyes were wide, gasps and crying could be heard around the room. Yes, it has been done. Everything Sosuke, Ichigo, Gin and the Espada thought were true, turned around immediately.

Yes, Tousen had captured all of the Espada, Gin and even Sosuke and Ichigo, trapped them in a dark hidden room and tied them to chairs...well tied the Espada to chairs (Sosuke would have killed him).

The T.V. screen in front of them flashed bright colors as the same commercial flashed onto the screen repeatedly, following one after the other.

"You see how life could be if you just believed in the power of justice? Justice, justice, justice, all you have to do is believe in the power of JUSTICE!" Tousen chanted loudly, then quickly shutting up so his hostages could hear the T.V.

**24 hours later!**

"Chipmunk family reunion. Someone stole the nuts. Squirrel jail. Justice...," everyone chanted over and over and over.

Ichigo suddenly turned to Sosuke as a thought popped into his head, " Sosuke, we are untied. Why didn't we just leave earlier?"

Sosuke looked around...no sign of Tousen anywhere. He slapped his forehead (EPIC FACE-PALM).

Ichigo got up from his chair and started out the door, leaving the Espada and Sosuke behind. A faint whisper could be heard from Ichigo as he left:

"Chipmunk family reunion. Someone stole the nuts. Squirrel jail. Justice..."

**End of Chapter**

**Authoress Note:** Thank you SO much for reading. It really means a lot to me. Okay so I do not have much to talk about today, so I 'm going to leave the talking up to you! PLEASE REVIEW!

**Question of the Chapter:** Ask me any questions you like. I do not care how many questions you ask or what the questions are but keep them P-G13 okay?

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

The Small Things

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach...not even in my dreams...which is very depressing.

**Warning:** Dream/nightmare, kind of a high school AU dream sequence.

**Thank You:**

**Metsfan101:** Thank you for reviewing my last chapter and I hope that you keep reading (and reviewing)!

**ArthuriaMariePendragon:** Thank you so much for reviewing. I know it's been a long time since I last updated so, please don't forget me! :D

**Goldenqueenofthecove:** Thank you sis, it's nice to know that you still read me story and I will force you to read if you say otherwise! (Just kidding by the way...not)

**Authoress Note:** Okay so I do understand that I have not updated in a while and probably over half of you have forgotten who I am...sad, but I do really appreciate the reviews I got and I will ask all of my readers to at least consider reviewing my story!

Chapter 6: You're a Perv...

***Beginning Chapter***

***Beginning Dream***

*Ichigo turned his head towards his boyfriend, Sosuke, (who was in on the other side of the cafeteria) who in return ignored his existence. He sighed heavily and looked back at his book of sudoku (me no own either), quietly filling in the blank spaces with numbers.

A pretty girl sat next to Sosuke...more like _on_ Sosuke. Ichigo looked hurt, his own boyfriend was cheating on him the entire time, with a _girl _none the less!

Ichigo felt tears welling up in his eyes, spilling over the edge and onto his sudoku book. He quickly wiped away his tears before anyone saw him crying; it would be embarrassing to be caught like that.

Sosuke lifted his head up and the girl leaned over. Lips met lips and tongue met tongue in a fiery passion in which they called a kiss...*

***Ending Dream***

"NO!" Ichigo screamed bolting up into a sitting position, a hand on his heaving chest, gasping for air.

Sosuke also bolted up as soon as he heard the scream and looked over at his wife. He saw the pained look on Ichigo's face and he saw the tears streaming down his face in a depressing display of emotion.

Sosuke wrapped his arms around his weeping lover's stomach, nuzzling his face into Ichigo's neck from behind to show him that everything was alright.

"Are you okay, love?" Sosuke asked in the sweetest way he could muster at 4:00 am.

"No! You cheated on me! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Ichigo screamed as he tried to free himself from his lover's grip, but to no avail.

"Ichigo, you had a nightmare! You scared me. _Me_! Why in the world would I want to cheat on such a beautiful, intelligent, shocking, unique, sexy, adorable..." Sosuke trailed off and started drooling a bit.

Ichigo whacked him up-side the head and snorted, "Wow, you pervert." Ichigo smiled a bit anyway and leaned back into his husband's embrace, falling asleep shortly after.

"Works every time. How many times will he have that dream and still think I cheating on him. I meant all of the things I said too. He has no faith in me," Sosuke chuckled to himself, stroking Ichigo's hair and lying them both down (Sosuke on the bed with Ichigo's head resting on his chest).

"Your right Sosuke, I do have no faith in you, you perv..." Ichigo mumbled and then fell back to sleep on Sosuke's chest.

***End Chapter***

**Authoress Note:** Okay so this took me a lot of time to write (I got distracted a lot...) and I really hope that you see me effort to make this a really good chapter and please at least consider reviewing my chapters! Thank you!

So, sorry that this is a late update, but it is almost the end of the first semester and I have to get through all of my homework assignments and a few final tests before I can even think about updating again. The story will be updated within a week or so maybe a little less maybe a little more and if there are any questions about anything or suggestions about what my upcoming chapters should be about, please do send it in a review or P.M. me, I don't really care which! :D

**Question of the Chapter:** How do you like my story so far? Be honest, but if you bash me, at least give a reason why in full detail.

LOVE YOU!

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

The Small Things

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Tite Kubo owns everything. And that means YOU DON'T OWN IT EITHER! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*cough*

**Thank You:**

**Goldenqueenofthecove:** Thank you so much, I hope you review again.

**ArthuriaMariePendragon:** Thank you! You are very sweet and I hope you like my updates!

**Authoress Note:** Okay so I am kind of upset right now. I have had many sweet reviewers and I have not been flamed, but what is really sad is the fact that all of the regular reviewers that I had, dropped me. I only got two reviews last chapter and even though one is my sister and the other is really, really sweet, I feel like some of you hate my story or something now because you are not giving me any feedback on it. So …PLEASE REVIEW! I FEEL LONELY! I love all of you even though most of you don't review and I will be really happy to hear your thoughts on my story.

Chapter 7: Stealing Pillows

***Beginning Chapter***

-§AizenIchi§-

Ichigo laid down on his bed that he shared with Sosuke, running his hand through his soft, silky hair.

Sosuke looked over at his lover and smiled slightly, before returning to some paper work, humming softly to himself.

They had been running around all day through out the palace and Ichigo was exhausted. It was Ichigo's birthday and Sosuke seemed to be ignoring him; they had not even spoken a word to each other all day and Ichigo was getting worried.

"Babe? Do have something to say to me?" Ichigo asked, hoping to get a real answer because he had been asking all day and an answer had not came yet.

Sosuke looked at his wife once again and seeing Ichigo on his side, back facing him, he got an idea and a smirk dawned his face. He yanked the pillow out from under his head, setting it under his own.

Ichigo shrieked in surprise as his head hit the mattress. He then plucked a few pillows from the floor and whacked his husband in the face repeatedly.

"Do you have anything to say to me now?" Ichigo screamed at Sosuke.

"Happy Birthday Ichi! Now please stop hitting me!" Sosuke begged, covering his face with is arms.

"Anything else you want to say?" Ichigo stopped hitting his husband, but threatening him with a pillow over his head.

"I love you?"

"Is that a question?"

"No?"

Lets just say that Sosuke was going to have a long night…

**End of Chapter***

**Authoress Note:** Thank you all for reading this chapter. Again, sorry that it is a bit later than I thought it would be. I am not really proud of this chapter, but I hope you liked it!

I saw the movie The Vow today and let me tell you, it's a good movie, but it had parts that seemed kind of cliché in my eyes. (I don't own the movie The Vow)

I don't really have anything else to say today, but I will try to update sooner!

Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

The Small Things

**Disclaimer:** Help! I'm handcuffed in a jail cell! "Why?" you ask. I WENT UP TO TITE KUBO AND DEMANDED HE HAND OVER BLEACH! *SOB* So we got into a small fist fight and he called the cops! *SOB* Just kidding! Sadly, I don't own Bleach.

**Thank You:**

Goldenqueenofthecove: I love you sis! Thank you for reviewing my chapter!

YaoiMonster: Thank you so much for loving my story! I love you for reviewing! No you didn't review chapter 6, but that's alright and I'm really sorry about your laptop. Is it fixed now? :D

DemonWolfOni: Thank you for reviewing my last chapter! Writing your story request is going to take a little bit of time, so I'm going to write it in parts, is that okay? :D

**Authoress Note:** Hi! *Dodges flying tomatoes* It's nice to be back! It is Spring Break (it's been Spring Break for almost two weeks, Aja)! So anyways, does anyone know how many days it has been since I have last updated? 44 freaking days! AHHHHHHHHH! That's scary! So, I LOVE YOU ALL! Sorry, I've had some major writer's block for so long, so I thought of the simplest thing ever (writer's block is like the computer's BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH! It takes forever to get rid of).

Chapter 8: The Color White

***Beginning Chapter***

"The color white is pure, simple, elegant and beautiful. So why not choose the color white for the color of our bedroom?" Aizen Sosuke asked, leaning his head on his fist.

Sosuke was confused as to why Ichigo would accept to the color white everywhere else in Las Noches except for their bedroom.

"Because...the color white makes my eyes hurt, I have constant headaches, it is so easy to get dirty, I have trouble seeing where the floor ends and the wall starts when I'm walking and most importantly: The color white makes the sun cower. It burns my eyes," Ichigo snapped.

Ulquiorra raised a hand and silently waited for Sosuke to give permission to speak. Aizen nodded at him expectantly and Ulquiorra took a small breath:

"Why did you call an Espada Meeting if you two were just going to argue over what color is going to be?"

Sosuke blinked, not exactly knowing what to say, so he said the first thing that came to mind:

"It's important."

**Authoress Note:**

Thank you for reading my story! Hope you enjoyed it!

**Question of the Chapter:**

What did you do/ are going to do over Spring Break?

So, if you want to talk to me personally, PM me and I'll have a conversation with you! I love hearing from you! If you have any suggestions for story ideas, send them in and I'll do what I can.

DemonWolfOni, I have the prank for Starrk already written and ready to go!

Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

The Small Things

**Disclaimer:** I decided that I would own Bleach, but that didn't happen. So, I went after the anime instead. That didn't work out either.

**Thank You:**

Goldenqueenofthecove: Love you sis!

Sakusha Saelbu: Thank you for reviewing and I hope you love this one too!

DemonWolfOni: You're welcome and you will find out what happens to Starrk right now!

Stoic-Genius: Thank you for reviewing, it means a lot!

**Authoress Note:** Okay, so I hope you like/love this chapter, because there is going to be at least 9 more like this.

**Dedicated to:** DemonWolfOni! Thank you for the suggestion and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 9: Pranking Starrk

***Beginning Chapter***

Loud, heavy metal music was blasting all throughout Las Noches, successfully keeping all of the residents awake.

Lillinette was laughing hysterically outside of Starrk's with a pair of earplugs in her ears, Ichigo standing beside her.

"Your amusement is sick, Ichi...I love it!" Lillinette screamed over the music, causing Ichigo to tilt his head, not hearing what the petite girl had said.

*With Starrk*

Starrk yawned in discontentment, hoping for sleep to over take him, but the sound was far too loud for even him to sleep through.

"Why didn't he just leave his room?" You may ask. Well, Ichigo ordered him not to leave the room until the Espada Meeting the next morning.

The music was giving him a severe headache and he was afraid his ears were bleeding. Banging his head against the wall, Starrk went through a sleepless night.

*The Next Morning at the Espada Meeting*

Starrk came trudging into the Meeting Room with bags under his eyes and dried blood stained on the side of his face.

He walked slowly to his seat, stopping at Ichigo's chair (which was now a spot on Sosuke's lap) to glare at the orangette.

"I...*yawn* hate...*yawn* you...*yawn*."

***End of the Chapter***

**Authoress Note:** Thank you for reading and DemonWolfOni, I hoped you liked this chapter (NEXT IS ULQUIORRA'S PRANK)!

**Answer:** I went to my grandmother's house for a week and I saw The Hunger Games on IMAX (I love his movie, but I do not own it...yet).

**Question of the Chapter:** Do you have a pet and if so how many?

Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

The Small Things

**Disclaimer:** I owned Bleach once upon a time...and then I woke up.

**Thank You:**

CelestialxXxAngel: You are an amazing person for reviewing every chapter that I have posted so far and I hope that you review my further chapters as well! :D

DemonWolfOni: Thank you so much for your review, it really means a lot to me and I hope you enjoy the rest of your mini series here!

salena98: Thank you for your review and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

**Authoress Note:** Hello, my lovely readers and reviewers! *Gets hit in the face with an anvil* Yeah, I know I know that I am a crappy person and I have little to no excuse for being gone so long, but I will tell you that I have had a parking lot full of writer's block and I will try to get back into the swing of things! We are now at double digits people! Enjoy, my lovelies!

**This chapter is dedicated to the beautiful DemonWolfOni and the amazing CelestialxXxAngel!**

Chapter 10: Ulquiorra's Prank!

***Beginning of Chapter***

Ulquiorra was having the worst of luck today, not that he showed it or anything. Although the rest of the Arrancar and Espada seemed to drift further away from him every time he would step into the same room as them.

The reason for Ulquiorra's bad luck was because where ever he would go, Sosuke, Ichigo, Gin, or Tousen would show up, giving him random and unnecessary orders, that would slow down any previous orders that he was given for the day.

Also, whenever he would walk under a door, sprinkles of shiny pink glitter would rain down, showing obviously on his raven colored hair.

Needless to say, Ulquiorra was irritated. Absolutely, one-hundred percent, irritated. No one dared to laugh or chuckle when they walked past the livid Espada.

"Espada Meeting, now," the intercom rang out across Las Noches, letting all of the Espada know the meeting would be held within the next ten minutes and to hurry to the Meeting Hall.

Ulquiorra walked briskly towards the Meeting Hall, of course having to walk through about six doors-getting sprinkled with the hot pink glitter at every door-before making it to the door the held the meeting.

Ulquiorra looked up, checking for any signs of pink glitter. Seeing none, he calmly turned the door knob and attempted to walk inside. Only "attempted" because of the fact that luck still had not given him a break.

When Ulquiorra turned the knob and opened the door, gallons and gallons of hot pink glitter rained down on the raven haired man, drowning him in said glitter

Chuckles from inside the room broke out and soon turned into hysterical laughter, causing the Fourth Espada to frown deeply and dig his way out of the pink sea. Ulquiorra walked slowly towards his seat, with a now blank expression on his face, sitting down calmly and glared slightly at the Orangette.

Ichigo shrunk back slightly in Sosuke's lap, but a smirk held its place on his face.

"Happy birthday?"

***End of Chapter***

**Authoress Note:** I bet I surprised someone out there! Also, I am sorry for any spelling errors or grammar issues. Anyways, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for next time! :D

Ja ne!


End file.
